Catch Me If You Can
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: Yoruichi is known as the goddess of flash, no one can catch her....but that doesnt mean Byakuya cant try. Oneshot.


**Hey guys, this is just a short oneshot I came up with so I hope you like it.**

* * *

"You have a guest coming Byakuya" Ginrei told his grandson. It was in the afternoon and training was just about finished for the day. The sun was shining brightly and a warm breeze flew by and tickled Byakuya's cheeks.

He wiped some sweat from his brow and sighed. Its not like he didn't know who was coming, she always thought it was a good idea to come and 'visit' him while he was training.

He was pretty worn out from training and the next head to the Kuchiki clan didn't have much energy or stamina left, but he knew that even so he would chase her.

He knew he could just walk inside to avoid this situation or simply just not play along.

Instead something kept his feet mounded to the ground while waiting for her arrival. He obviously knew how this whole thing would happen, she would bump him in the head with her chest and steal his hair ribbon forcing him to chase her.

As he stayed still waiting to feel something plush up against his face he began to think about why exactly he didn't avoid this situation.

Maybe it was the fact that she was the only one who bothered to ever put some fun in his life, or maybe she just knew which of his buttons to push, or it could be that she was the only thing close to a friend that he had.

Maybe this was the reason that he stayed. She didn't treat him like he was the next head to the Kuchiki clan, she treated him like a normal person, someone who wasn't restricted by all of the rules of nobility.

Deep down he honestly liked chasing her, he liked running after her for hour after hour ,he even looked forward to her arrival.

She always moved so fast, everything about her was quick and easy going. No matter how many times he tried he could never catch her, she was just to fast for him.

He longed to finally catch her to finally show her that his shunpo had surpassed hers to show her that no matter how many times she ran from him he would always catch up. He wanted her to know that he was grateful for her being anything close to a friend to him and that because of this he would continue to chase her until he could finally reach the woman that was so far away from him.

He wished he knew what went on in her head. It seemed like whenever he thought he had her cornered or he had her figured out she always had some escape plan or a trick up her sleeve.

She worked so fast it was hard for him to keep up. It was hard for him to chase in the footsteps of a woman that was always one step ahead of the game.

For who knows how long he has tried to catch her, tried so badly, tried and tried until there wasn't an ounce of energy left in his body.

When he would finally give up after a long day he would see her from a distance, she was shouting something to him that would usually irritate him but underneath that he saw the slight disappointment in her eyes.

She wanted him to catch her she wanted him to slow her down but yet he could never do it. He could never catch up to the goddess of flash no matter how hard he tried.

So he decided to always chase her from then on in hopes of one day catching her. Even if it was a lost cause, even if he would have to run after her for decades he would. Not only for his own satisfaction that he had finally caught her and that he was finally faster than her but to see that smile of satisfaction not disappointment that he longed to see grace her lips.

He wanted to see her smile at him and finally give him that look letting him know that he did it, that he had finally caught her and slowed the goddess of flash down.

After he caught her he still wished for her to continue running away from him. Chasing her let him forget about all of the daily stress that he had, everything that made him irritated would just leave him and his only focus, his only goal was to chase after her.

She was a woman of mysteries. He never knew what her intention for making him chase her was, he never knew why exactly she wanted him to chase her and why she made it nearly impossible for him to catch her.

Even though she would do things to anger him and get him annoyed it was just fuel for him to continue chasing her, to continue reaching for her, for him to be the only one who could ever catch her.

She wanted him to be the one that would finally catch her, him to even be the only one that could. She was so fast no one would even try to catch her, she would keep going on by herself and in her quick pace she would leave things behind that she wanted to bring with her.

He wouldn't give up though he would keep chasing her not fearing of being left behind or fearing that maybe she was just too fast for him and so she wanted him to slow her down so she could finally come to a stop.

She would always steal his hair ribbon as the main reason for him to chase her, as a prize that he would get back when he finally caught her.

Honestly he would have chased her even if she didn't steal his hair ribbon. He didn't even care if he never got it back from her, the only prize he wanted from her was the chance to finally catch her, for his arms to wrap around her and to finally say '_I got you'._

He then wanted her to give him back his hair ribbon just so he could refuse it. He didn't want his hair ribbon back, what he wanted was to see her, to do something for her for the so many things she did for him. She was the only person he could let his guard down around and the only person he could actually open himself up to if he wanted to.

After all of that was finished she would run away again and it would be his job to chase her all over again and each time see that smile of hers.

That was how he played it out in his head. When reality hit he wasn't sure if he would ever catch her, some people were just always going to be too fast to reach. Even if this were the case he knew that he would still chase her anyways it was just how it worked and he wouldn't stop for anything.

Suddenly he felt something large and soft hit him on the side of his head and he knew she had arrived.

He quickly swung his sword at her and called her by her nickname 'were cat' but she just swiftly and gracefully dodged the move and snatched the ribbon out of his hair.

He didn't even get a glimpse of her while she did this, that's how fast she was, that is how far ahead of him she was.

She then shunpo-ed to the top of one of the Kuchiki buildings and gave him a wide grin showing her dazzling teeth.

She then softened her face and gave him a tiny smile, it was soft and showed him what she really wanted. Seeing this he knew she wanted him to catch her. Even though she wished for this she refused to slow down, she wanted someone who could catch up to her.

Byakuya then got into his stance to shunpo after her, he knew no matter how fast she went he would always chase after her and no matter how long it took him to he would one day catch her.

She turned her back and said only one thing to him that made him shunpo right after her. It was the only few words she said to him that day

"Catch me If you can".


End file.
